Same Umi
Kin of Kenta Umi and Mika Hōzuki, Same was a natural adept in the arts of Water Release and Fūinjutsu. Graduating the academy at age of 10; he was quite bright. However he didn't let his smarts get the best of him. His words and actions were smooth, he was able to persuade people fairly easy; one could almost say he was impressively charismatic. This would lead him to get his way out of almost any situation. His ability to keep placid even under the most maddening of situations was something he often took advantage of when helping deal with arguments within his clan and there affairs. These characteristic helped him greatly, allowing him to even adjust his syntax to those around him, making things less awkward around those with rather grotesque vocabulary. His preferred choice of weapon being the Hiramekarei, utilizing and working with the swords abilities he would have a wide range of variety as well as many techniques in the art of kenjutsu that his family has passed down. It wasn't till a few months after he graduated;when he was almost 11. That he had faced the horror of kirigakure. The second coming of the blood trials and the persecution of the majority of his clan. Having run to avoid such a fate he and his family would make their way to safer land. Two years had passed and they had not yet found a home, bouncing from village to village;they had become a nomadic family. Where he would end up? Was this their fate? All he knew was he was branded a missing nin of kirigakure and could never return. Friends and family lost;his journey starting young. The events leading up to now over the last few months had been devastating. It was no wonder the boy had difficulty falling asleep, let alone staying asleep. Had he not seen the awful demands his kage had made upon such a loyal and trusting family, he wouldn't have believed his fathers stories. The Flash Back It had been a few months before his 11th birthday and the boy had just graduated the academy prior. Yet things seemed fine, it wasn't till the night after the banquet hosted by the Mizukage. The man was a vial being, a truly despicable man; they should have seen through his charade. However they didn't and that was what lead to the downfall of so many. It was just after midnight when the sounds of screams filled the air. The smell of burning wood and flesh filled the young boys nostrils. Jumping from bed his initial thoughts were that the village was under attack, rushing to his door he would slide it open. A fiery inferno greeted him as the flames knocked him back, his clothing slowly scorched. Glancing out across the yard he could see several figures shuttering about. A family member rushed in, his fathers brother ran in holding his side, blood covered his shirt. "Get out know while you still can, The Swordsmen..." Collapsing before the young boy he would begin to breath fast as his heart beat began to skyrocket. His uncle dying before him as another man jumped into the room with a blade, swinging it before the boy. Eyes widening he would freeze up and stare dumbfounded. The sound of metal clashing was all that was heard as he recognized a familiar voice shouting at him. "Quick find your mother and get out of here, I will be right behind you." A swift turn of the blade and the male before him would be cut in half blood squirting upon the both of them as the male whom had yelled shouted once more "Damn it Same listen to me, I'm your father." Coming too and jumping back to his feet Same and his Father would rush forth and begin scouting for his mother. His father fighting off the attackers every step of the way. The remaining seven swordsmen would appear to be busy killing off the rest of the clan. Finding his mother and a decent amount of the clan members they would begin their escape several others dying along the way. Before getting away from the island their would have only been a handful that stayed with Same and his family as the others who hadn't died yet, scattered. Journey to Konoha Having traveled around for two years aimlessly Same's Family would eventually find their way into the village of Konohagakure. This is where they would spend the following year before moving on to their next year. The clan's skill predominantly in sealing jutsu and water techniques as well as wind and earth. Thus his parents Kenta and Mika would train others in return for goods. Meanwhile this left young Same to train and prepare for the upcoming chunin exam. At this point the boy had been enveloped by the village and placed under the guardianship of Nasake Uchiha. This is also how he met his two squad mates. Riking Senju and Hama Hyūga. Hama was a bright yet troubled young Hyūga. She was cursed with an illness, which would cause her to miss out on quiet a lot. Naturally Same's soft heart and caring nature made it that much quicker for him to take note of and find interest in the girl. Riking Senju however was a different story. The two did not get along well at first. It even got to the point that Riking had challenged him; Same eager to accept would be stopped by Riking's friend Shomei. Avoiding the unnecessary fight the two would eventually learn to stomach each other having a rather interesting rivalry. It is believe that this rivalry stems from both of them having feelings for their squad mate Hama Hyūga. Training for the Exams After the composing of the team the three genin and their sensei would make their way to Otogakure and begin training for the big exam's it was at this point they would be taught how to better control their chakra flow as well as their ki; transforming the potential energy in their body into that of kinetic. Before their training in Otogakure was complete their Sensei would have preformed a rather risky and dangerous technique to repair and readjust the young kunoichi's body getting rid of her illness; thus giving her fair playing fields with in the chunin exams. (Under Construction.) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Ninja Clans Category:Former Kirigakure Resident Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Resident New owner of Hiramekarei